


You And I Were Fire

by HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown



Series: Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M, Nicky thinks he has the upper hand but this is joe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown/pseuds/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown
Summary: Since the club incident Nicky had been desperately trying to get revenge on his husband. Finally he gets a chance...
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076996
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	You And I Were Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing http://heelipabo.tumblr.com for betaing! 
> 
> Look at the incredible manip!!!
> 
> https://heelipabo.tumblr.com/post/638669392417308672/captainamericanicky

Revenge was a dish best served unexpectedly, that had always been Nicolo's tactic and it had always worked out for him. The only difference this time was that his attempt at revenge left him feeling nervous and on edge.

He grimaced a little as he brushed his hands over the blue fabric covering his chest, drawing his fingertips over the white star in the middle. Already he was reconsidering his choices but the hardest part was already done. He had the damn costume on, he had already embarrassed himself by asking Nile for help in making the purchase. Now all that was left was for Joe to see, and they were to be alone for the evening. Andromache had been relentless in teasing him about his request for a night alone but she had granted it promising to take Nile away for 'wilderness training'.

The sound of the front door shutting had Nicky straightening upright, the man taking one last look in the mirror. Perhaps he wasn't quite as muscular as Captain America but his shoulders filled out the upper section of the costume perfectly and he knew the slim fit around his waist would drive Joe feral.

Hearing his name called Nicky steeled himself and slipped out of the bathroom. The sounds of cupboards opening and shutting led him to the kitchen where he found Joe putting away the groceries. 

"Habibi, I got you some fresh tomatoes so you can make pomodoro. I made sure to check they were firm enoug--". Said tomatoes hit the floor as Joe turned to take in the sight of his husband. "Nicky…" he gasped shakily.

Nicky straightened up feeling the blush spreading over his cheeks as his husband unashamedly ran his gaze over his frame. Still he forced himself to take a breath. "Do not think I have not noticed you watching a certain character with intensity?"

The sight of Joe swallowing spurred Nicky on. "Did you think I would not notice how every time we watched one of those movies you would be all over me in bed?"

Joe moved his hand to scratch at the back of his neck smiling wryly. "Well...in my defence…"

Nicky gave him no chance to finish as he surged forwards to kiss his husband passionately. A small smirk lifted the corner of his mouth as he felt Joe's hands settle upon his lower back. The Italian had felt rather cocky until the moment the hands slid to grip at the swell of his ass making Nicolo moan obscenely.

Joe pulled back and raised a curious eyebrow though as he took in the flushed shade of the other man's face a wicked smile rose. "You didn't…."

Biting upon his lower lip Nicky nodded sheepishly. He had barely a chance to take a breath before he felt himself pushed up against the cupboards, Joe's hands fumbling impatiently for the fastenings of the suit.

"Here. Let me" Nicky whispered smacking away the clumsy hands in order to open the numerous fastenings baring his sweat glistening chest to Joe.

Joe had had no such trouble with his own trousers having shoved them down the moment Nicky had pushed them back. One hand had grasped hold of his aching cock stroking himself firmly as he watched Nicolo drop the suit down inch by inch.

A curse left the snipers lips as he felt the fabric stubbornly bunch at his thick thighs. Huffing in frustration he tried to once again push it down only to feel the fabric strain. "Perhaps I need a hand"

"I don't know, I think this is perfect." Joe replied in a purr as he approached though he made no move to help with the suit instead grasping Nicky's hips to spin him to brace on the counter. "Look at you" he cooed placing his hands on the swell of Nicky's ass to part his firm cheeks his cock seeming to grow harder at the sight of the plug. "I dont deserve you."

He grasped the base of the plug teasing it slightly out before immediately pushing it back in delighting in the broken whimpers it brought from his lover. "So beautiful. So perfect."

"Yusuf, please stop….stop teasing…" he stammered bucking his hips impatiently to try and urge his lover on.

"Alright. I hear you Habibi, I'm here." he said softly as finally he pulled the plug free dropping it carelessly onto the floor. He was too filled with need to wait any longer, too desperate for his lover. Gasping Nicky's hips firmly he thrust inside in one smooth motion smirking at the broken hitch in his breath. 

"Yusuf...yes...si...si. please" Nicolo whimpered brokenly grinding back against Joe as the other man started to fuck into him in earnest. Nicky braced his hands upon the counter top as every thrust threatened to unbalance him, Joe deliciously merciless in chasing his pleasure.

"Fuck. Nicky look at you…" Joe whispered. He snaked a hand up to the base of Nicky's front pulling him upright keeping his lover pinned against his chest as he fucked up hard and fast. His free hand settled around Nicky's cock, stroking in time with each merciless thrust.

The sound of their twin moans filled the room, Nicolo's growing more desperate and more obscene till finally his body arched against Joe's in release, cock pulsing in the older man's grip.

The tightness enveloping Joe's cock took the last vestige of control from him as merely three thrusts later he felt his own orgasm rip through him. He bit down hard upon Nicky's neck as he came stifling the sound of his own pleasure. 

"Fuck Nicolo...you are...you're fucking incredible. This wasn't what I was expecting to come back home to." he hummed kissing over the quickly fading bite mark. "How did you even get a hold of this costume…" 

Nicky's blush returned in full force at the question a weary groan leaving his lips. "...just know that we can never watch a Captain America movie near Nile again…"

For a moment Joe was struck into silence till a bright peel of laughter parted his lips. "Oh Nicolo….I love you" he praised. 

Nicky rolled his eyes pushing back a little to dislodge Joe. "I win." he hummed as he leaned back against the cupboards to steady himself.

Joe raised a brow leaning to nip at the shell of Nicky's ear. "I'm not throwing in the towel just yet Habibi" he purred. "The game is on."


End file.
